


It Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time

by Jase0901



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase0901/pseuds/Jase0901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a good idea at the time ..... oder einen Grund zu haben, warum  Tony und Clint nicht zusammen trinken sollen. Lustige One-Shots-Serie mit den Hauptcharakteren Tony Stark und Clint Barton. </p><p>Erlaubte Übersetzung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time

Ich habe die Ehre diese tolle und unterhaltsame Story von Livin4Jesus auf Fanfict. com zu übersezten.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Gar nichts.

 

Kapitel 1: Youtube

 

Youtube

„Oh! Mein! Gott!“  
Steve und Thor schauten zu Natasha, als sie aufschrie. Die S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agentin saß an dem Küchentisch des Starktowers und ihr Blick war auf ihren Laptop gerichtet.  
„Was?“, fragte Steve.  
„Kommt her“, sagte sie aufgeregt und winkte sie zu sich.  
Steve und Thor, wo neugierig wurden, standen vom Sofa auf und gesellten sich zu ihr.  
Sie sahen auf den Bildschirm des Laptops und sahen, dass sie sich gerade ein paar Videos im Internet ansah.  
„Jungs, das müsst ihr sehen“, sagte Natasha grinsend.

Sie drehte den Lautsprecher von ihrem Laptop laut auf und startete das Video.  
Die Aufnahme zeigte als ersten, so wie es aussah, die Innenseite einer Karaoke-Bar und es schaute auch so aus als würde einer der Stammkunden es mit seiner Handykamera filmen.  
Sie sahen das Video mit neugierigen Blicken an und fingen schon nach paar Sekunden an zu lachen.  
Sie lachten noch immer und sahen sich immer noch das Video an bevor sie sich umdrehten, weil sie Schritte hörten und sahen das Bruce und Pepper den Raum betraten.

„Was ist denn so lustig, Leute?“, fragte Bruce.  
„Komm her und schau dir das mal an.“, sagte Steve und deutete auf den Bildschirm.  
Und so machten sich Bruce und Pepper auf den Weg zu den anderen wo hinter Natasha standen.  
Als die Russin wieder das Video startete rollten sich alle nach einer Weile wortwörtlich auf den Boden und lachten so herzig, sodass sie kaum atmeten konnten und auch Freudenträne rannen ihnen über das Gesicht.  
Nach ein paar Minuten nach dem lachen, beruhigten sich alle, aber als gerade ihre Atemzüge langsamer und gleichmäßiger wurden, kamen die Objekte ihrer Belustigung in den Raum

Es kamen - eher schon - stolperten ein verkarteter Tony und auch ein verkarteter Clint in den Raum.  
Ihre Kleider waren zerknittert und die Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und hörten wie die andern auf einmal wieder anfingen sich kaputt zu lachen.

„Was?“, sagte Tony und fühlte sich verlegen.

Pepper versuchte zu antworteten, aber sie lachte so schwer das sie keine zusammenhängende Wörter bilden konnte.  
Stattdessen winkte sie nur knapp hinüber und zeigte auf den Bildschirm und so gingen Clint und Tony misstrauisch zu ihnen. Als sie nahe genug waren und den Bildschirm des Laptops sahen, drückte Natasha wieder die Playtaste.  
Für ein paar Minuten sahen Clint und Tony sich das Video einfach teilnahmslos an, denn es zeigte, wie vorhin, das Innere einer Karaoke-Bar, aber als es ein paar Sekunden mehr das Video abgespielt wurde, weiteten sich die Augen von den zwei verkaterten Männern.  
Sie starrten entsetzt auf den Bildschirm, als sie sich selber im Video sahen.  
Sie standen mitten in der Bar auf der Bühne, unglaublich betrunken, mit Mikrofonen in der Hand und es begann auch schon Musik im Hintergrund abzuspielen.  
Zu Tony’s und Clint’s bedauernder Demütigung (und von ihren Freunden unaufhörlichen Belustigungen) begannen sie eine nur leicht erkennbare Version von „I will Survive“ von Gloria Gaynor zu singen.

„Ich erinnere mich an nichts davon.“, sagte Clint.  
„Bitte, sag mir das es nicht Real ist?“, plädierte Tony schon fast.  
„Oh. Das ist wirklich echt und hat schon über zwei Millionen Klicks.“, erwiderte Natasha.  
„Ich erinnere mich an nichts davon.“, sagte Clint wieder.  
„Das ist nicht auf Youtube!“, schrie Tony  
„Oh, ja es ist“, sagte Pepper noch immer kichernd.  
„Ich erinnere mich an nichts davon.“  
„Es schien als wäre es eine gute Idee zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewesen zu sein, aber jetzt bedaure ich es vorgeschlagen zu haben, dass wir das tun sollten.“, sagte Tony.  
„Ich erinnere mich an nichts davon.“  
„Du weißt schon, wenn du es immer und immer wieder sagst, wird es nicht weg machen.“, sagte Tony zu Clint.  
„Ich erinnere mich an nichts davon.“

Die Rothaarige stand vom Stuhl auf, ging zu Clint und schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Au, was war das?“, fragte er und rieb sich den Hinterkopf  
„Kognitive Neukalibrierung“, erklärte Natasha.  
„Warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht?“, fragte der Playboy.  
„Weil du es wissen müsstest, dass ich dich tatsächlich töten würde, wenn du es getan hättest.“ Antwortete der Bogenschütze.  
„Oh ja“, er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „da hast du wohl Recht. Also, wann gehen wir wieder was trinken?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

Und so versuchten Bruce und Steve die nächsten Minuten Clint von Tonys Hals weg zu bekommen, denn er hatte ihn, nach dem Vorschlag wieder was trinken zu gehen, erwürgen können.


End file.
